The Golden Heart Behind The Black Cloak
by S. S. S.570
Summary: What he did he did for love..My own theory.. plz R&R.
1. Chapter 1:Childhood

In a cold December night, when the moon shone up brightly in the pitch-black sky, which was lit by the twinkling stars in heaven..silence was covering the whole place, only disturbed by the loud howling of were wolves of the forest nearby.  
Not so far from the woods, was a small cottage, where a man with black eyes, black shoulder-length greasy hair, pale face and a heart heavy with none but awful memories of his youth, childhood and career sat near the fireplace, gazing miserably at the dancing flames, remembering his life as it passed infront of his eyes, as a long tragic story, indeed it was..but to understand the pain he felt, we have to go back, to the first chapter of the story of his life, To the beginning, to these years when he was still a child in his parents' house...

Severus Snape was the youngest son of the Snapes, which included his parents, Mr & Mrs Snape, his two brothers, Edward and Harold Snape, and his Sister, Mary Snape.

His father was a man with greasy black hair, a hard man, who was always drunk and angry, never satisfied with any thing his wife does or says but always shouting and yelling at her, he seemed to just enjoy it, definetly Severus was not his favourite son, on the contrary, considering his temper and character, and those of his son, you could never say that that man could ever be his father, completely ignoring the rule, "like father, like son", in this case it's more likely to be "like mother, like son".. Mrs Snape was a sweet woman, kind and always gentle with her family, He, Severus, loved her so much, in his eyes she was an angel, and so she was, an angel on Earth.  
However, his two brothers and sister weren't that wonderful, his brother, Edward, used to bully him everyday, throwing mud at him, stealing his things, breaking stuff and always blaming him for it, eating his food, calling him "hook nose" without their father listening (as he inherited it from him), and loads more, in short, he made his life hell. Harold wasn't that great either, he didn't do the "first stages of bullying" as he called what his brother used to do, but he had his own ways, he used to hit Severus alot, every day in the morning, waking him up at 5 am, telling him off every time he wanted to address him, that it was thought that he forgot the name "Severus", replacing it with "Snivillus" ,aka "snivilly"..his sister, Mary, wasn't much help, she was definetly the noisy one, always taking his things and clothes -which became really few by now after Edward's noticeable activities-, and every time he tries taking them back, she cries all night, causing him troubles with his father- who hates it if a bee buzzes around- and his two brothers, who never wasted the chance to hit him as much as they could, while she sits there and giggles happily at the scene, luckily, his mother always comes at the right time, saving him from them, talking to him quietly till he starts laughing again..

Every day, he used to go out with his mother to the forest, where she used to collect some roses, then they went together to the water fall not far from it, under which he enjoyed playing and fishing, always leaving the fish where they were, having some fruit for breakfast, in his eyes,this was heaven on Earth, but when he came back home, that's another story, it's hell on Earth!

After these wonderful hours he spent with his mother in the forest, he had to come back home, where the usual scene meets his eyes, his brothers fighting, his sister giggling at them, his father smoking and drinking, eventually looking at the door where his wife and son stood.."Why don't you come over here and wash the dishes? and this place needs some cleaning up! who do u think will do it all..eh? me?"said he, same rough tune of his,"Do something useful u know, instead of gathering wool,i mean, flowers!"Edward, Harold and Mary burst out laughing, Severus frowned sadly, a tear moving silently down, he hated it when his father shouted at his mum, who just looked at him, noticed, leaned on him and told him in her usual smooth way: "honey, why don't you go up to your room while I wash the dishes and clean the house up? I'll be there in a moment" with a smile on her face, she kindly gave him a kiss on the cheek, he smiled widely at it, then gave her a tight hug and a kiss too, hurried up to his room eagerly, waiting for her to come.. he could hear the outbrust of his father, yelling as usual to his mother "Why are you spoiling him like that, eh?He ran too soft because of your manner in treating him,"said he, now Edward & Harold -who were about to run upstairs to practice their favourite hobby in annoying severus- stood transfixed and listened eagrly to find something to annoy him with when they go up to him, Mary not really interested in any thing they say,"I want him to be a man, a real man, like me! That way he'll be a girl! a girl! How will I be able to stand the shame of having a son pointed at and called a girl where ever he goes?" she looked at him rather lovingly, and said in her calm voice "Honey, Severus is doing well, really, he's just a bit obediant and polite, that's it.." but her defence was cut off by a sudden out brust of Mr.Snape "What.. are.. you.. talking.. about?" he said with gritted teeth, which really amused the kids (they liked it when they were fighting), "POLITE? OBEDIANT? THAT'S IT?" he went on, "he is a girl that's it! what's with that flower business? and the "I don't want to fight or answer back" policy that he follows each time his brother's hit him or tell him off..eh? you taught him that, now he is weak, he is small, and he is stupid! From now on, this kid will be raised up by me!I'll teach him all he needs to know!What a real man needs to know, not -ha- gathering flowers!"..

She stood there, gazing blankly at the sink ahead, with a frightened look on her face, "What do you mean, things all real men need to know?" she turned to face him "Snape, don't turn his life upside down like you did to Edward and Harold! Don't you dare.  
With a flash of second, he was frowning and breathing like an injured dog, holding her from her arms tightly, screamed at her "The boy is my son, I'll do whatever I want to him, even if I had to cut him into peices, that's none of your business.. am I clear enough?", "NO!" she cried, "No!you won't make a monster out of him, I tried to make him a human, I don't want him to grow up and become a..."she couldn't complete her word, as he slapped her so hard, blood came streaming down her face, knocking her on the floor and grabbing her from her hair harshly, "Now, now Selene, You should be polite when you talk to your husband, you shouldn't contradict me either, is that clear eno.." just in that second, Severus came down the stair case, "Mum...mum.. let her go! I'll do whatever you want, just let her go,please!" he shouted as he reached his mother, who was on the floor now looking at him and moaning slowly "No, Severus..please don't.." she received a hard kick from her husband she could say no more, Severus just looked at her with watery eyes, dragged her towards the nearest chair, gave her some water to drink while cleaning her face, "Shhh.. it's OK mum, I'll do it", He went to his father who was looking at him with deepest disgust, "follow me!"breathed Mr. Snape, heading out side of the house with Severus at his heels where the first chapter of the long book Severus Snape's life ends, the dark yet brightest chapter of it... 


	2. Chapter 2:Change, Hogwarts & New Friends

Days passed like years, Severus was now being brought up by his father's ways, the harsh ways which had nothing to do with his mother's gentle ones, these were totally different from collecting flowers or fishing under a water fall, but ways he never thought would once be his..

Mr Snape taught him all about the magical world, he told him about the history of Dark Arts, all the names, titles and expressions used by wizards. That far, Severus was actually enjoying learning these stuff, but he became obsessed with Dark Arts when his father taught him the basics, he then learnt it all from books and practically with his father, he was doing so well that he knocked his father down several times, always grinning to himself without Mr Snape noticing, he loved those moments when he could repay his father all these nights he had to curl up sobbing in a corner in their house, watching his father shouting madly at his mother, he wondered how she could take it all then smiles gently again, hugs him and tells him it's alright.  
However, he loved curses, and one day after another, Severus knew loads of curses and hexes enough to get him full marks at O.W.L.s, he also learnt duelling and potions, which wasn't his favourite, though.  
He, however, never changed his attitude towrds his mother, he still helped her with every thing she needed, sat with her at night, talked to her about his fears, every thing new he learnt, told her some jokes or puzzles just to make her laugh. In short, he was a great son indeed..he never thought he would ever leave her for any reason, but he was mistaken..

Two years later, Hogwarts letter arrived, announcing a new year of it, and a new chapter of Severus Snape's life...

Two weeks before the first of September, he and his father went to Diagon Alley, to the magical world Severus never saw before that day, but heared so much about.. However, he was amazed, he kept looking at all those wonderful things in the shops, he saw broom sticks, pets (he bought a craw), wizards and witches, their costumes and clothes, books, wands, and every thing he always thought was no where other than in fairy tales..

He bought him self the new books he had to buy, an eagle feather quill, many rolls of parshments, new cloaks and other clothes, then he bought a wand, the one that suited him most was a unicorn hair and Serpant heart string, hollow, he loved it, he then went home happily, this probably was one of his best days ever and the most cheerful one, besides, his father finally started to act like a real father, which was a great sign..

Later, he had to say goodbye to his mother, who gave him a necklace with her photo inside, smiling at him as usual, she then told him "This will connect us together," she beamed at him "you'll be able to talk to me through it,OK?" he nodded, flung his arms around her neck, when they let go, he saw tears twinkling in her eyes as she said "Well, the day's finally come!"she said "I'd waited for this moment so long! make me proud.. ok?", He nodded again, gave her a goodbye kiss and went away with his father to the station where Mr sanpe bent down on him, "OK, here is your ticket, you have to walk through that.."he pointed at the barrier right behind him "to reach the other platform, you better break into a run from here, just close your eyes and run, OK?I can't go any longer from here, not allowed" he added, Severus just nodded and went to face the barrier, when his father called after him, "One more thing.." he turned his head to find his father holding him tightly, first time in years, he hisitated a second, then slowly put his arms around his father who told him with a beam "Now, My son's ready.." Severus smiled and ran towards the barrier, closed his eyes, it felt like passing through the light curtains of water falls he used to pass below, but the difference was that it was solid rock. However, in a flash, he found him self on the other side, in platform 9 3/4 he opened his mouth in amazment, right infront of him was the black Hogwarts express, blowing silver steam, he enjoied watching it, then he went inside, there weren't any spare cabins for him to sit in, so he just went to a cabin with two people inside, a boy and a girl..

The boy had blond hair, pointed nose, sharp eyes and a cold look Severus used to see when ever he saw his father talking to his mother, yelling at her, more likely.. The girl was somehow beauiful, she had black hair, black eyes and a strange look, he just got in, "Hello," he greeted them, "My name is Severus, Severus Snape, you don't mind me sitting here, do you? there's no other place to sit in.  
"That's ok", said the girl casually, "You can take it..Bellatrix by the way", "Lucius", the boy said in the same careless manner, extending his hand while leaning to the window and looking at the crowds, "Lucius Malfoy, nice to meet you", they shook hands, Severus smirked..they talked all the way to the castle about families and hogwarts, sometimes stopping to munch some of the chocolate frogs they bought, when they finally reached the end of their journey, they went to the boats ahead where someone was shouting at the top of his voice, "first year students! First year students!", they went to the castle that was barely recognisable now in the pitch dark sky, only seen by all these lights that were lit inside.. 


	3. Chapter 3:The Sorting, Meet the enemy

He went into the castle with his new friends, Lucius Malfoy and Bellatrix, where Lucius went on and on about his theory that the best class ever in Hogwarts is Slytherin, "Gryffindor," he went on for what seemed to be the tenth time, "Or better say, "Grief-in-door" Is for those who call themselves brave, while they don't have a glimpse of power or bravery in their veins, Loyality, is another name for weakness, that's Huffelbuff, Ravenclaw is for those complicated people with four eyes, but Slytherin, That's the one I want! POWER! TRIUMPH! PURE BLOOD!" he said with a mixture of obsession and dream in his eyes, Severus just gave him a deaf ear, occasionaly nodding now and then, followed the crowds, untill they reached a chair with an old, ragged hat on it in the middle of a huge hall he knew to be called "The great hall"..

He thought it was kind of a joke that this peice of rag is what was going to decide his destiny, but he found out that it WAS..

The hat burst into a song about Hogwarts and how it was created and the four houses, when it finally finished it's song, an old woman called Remona he knew to be the transfiguration teacher, called the names of the kids to be sorted, he noticed what was going on, students had to sit on the chair, that hat should be placed on their heads for a few minutes, then it shouts the name of the houses they should belong to, during this process, he noticed two boys giggling at him, one of them had jet black hair, browen eyes and wearing glasses, the other, had somehow long hair, black eyes and was trying -and failing- to suppress his giggles.. He felt something towards them, anger more likely and hatered, something he didn't feel alot before.. they both went ahead of him, he knew the boy with glasses' name to be James Potter, the other one -who went right before him- was called Sirius Black..after quite a short time of shooting some looks of deep loathe and disgust at them, which they returned back, still giggling, he heard his name, "Snape, Severus" he hesitated a bit, then he recieved a push from the one behind him, as he was still glaring at both of them, specially Black who was now holding his stomach after a laughing explosion because of hearing Snape's name, he, Severus, went there, sat some while, the sorting hat started to whisper

"Ahaaaa..clever I see... Dark Arts too... clever.. very clever indeed, with brains like yours you will do pretty well in Ravenclaw, but I sense Bravery and will to self sacrifice for the sake of others...hmmmmmm..that says Gryffindor, No, however, your determination and the will inside you to be the greatest ever is strong, yes..yes... I know where to put you, let it be...SLYTHERIIIIN!"the hat bellowed, then a loud wave of cheering and clapping swept over the Slytherin table, Malfoy patting him on the back the second he arrived.

He, Malfoy & Bellatrix were in the same house, Slytherin..he didn't know why he didn't feel more cheerful about that.

Not in a long period of time, Severus' name was known by every student and teacher, for numerous reasons, perhaps because he was the one who never left his books except on lunch and dinner breaks and bed times or maybe because he used to scream in any one who tried to hint out that he needed to wash his hair a bit better or because of the gang he wandered with in the corridors who were a bunch of idiots if compared to him, really or because he was excellent at Dark Arts that he knew better than seventh years themselves or for having the regular habit of fighting everyday with Black and Potter, either by mere words or hexes or for being the one who always gets a pair of smelly socks from his brothers, a howler from his sister, a hand-made dried flowers from his mother (his favourite) and a book of dark arts from his father (his second favourite) for Christmas and for his birthday.. Nobody knew the exact, real, reason behind this fame, but the clear thing was that he was really famous at Hogwarts...

Neither could anybody deny the fact that the school hall of fame included none other than James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Jhon Lupin and Peter Pettigraw (their new friends) from a side, on the other hand were Severus Snape and his gang of Slytherins.

Deep in his heart, Severus always hated Potter (for what seemed to be from Sirius' point of view) Jealousy, but it wasn't..

Since the day he stepped his foot into Hogwarts, Potter kept annoying him about his nose, hair and appearance, the truth that nobody ever realised was that Severus was never strong, he was some what weak, sensible more likely.. He couldn't simply cry his heart out infront of James and Sirius to get more humilation than what he already went through, the only way left was to stand up tall and to be rough, he then became mean to any and every one he met to practice the sneer, coldness and temper before he faces James, that wasn't easy though, he had to walk over every thing he learnt from his mother and be the rough man his father always wanted him to be, but the price was expencive..he had to give away his same pure heart he used to have, he had to hate every thing he ever liked, he had to be like his brothers, Harold and Edward,a bully, and to make matters worse, he couldn't drew that back..it was now something in him that will never be replaced.

He wished he wouldn't do it, but he had to save his face, he had to defend him self and be -for one second- rough, he never knew it, but he will regret it, and will regret it more than he ever expected he will... 


	4. Chapter 4:The Beginning Of Hatered,

His years in Hogwarts passed slower than they should have passed, now, Severus was in his fifth year in Hogwarts school for witch craft and wizardry, where anger and hatered towards James Potter and his friends was now growing uncontrollably inside him, leading to more tension between them, detention every day for every fight they had, once for Snape shooting a hex on James that made him run the opposite way the moment he sees any broom stick to which James replied by shooting another one on Snape which made his hair appear to others as if it was dripping oil.. but the last straw was the one in occlumency lessons, when Sirius was accessing his memories and mind.. he saw a flash of Harold teasing him, calling him "Snivillus".. Sirius actually couldn't help spreading the news of that flash of memory all over the castle, he never stopped calling him Snivillus ever after, that was his name in both Hogwarts and home, Snivillus.. the name he so long hated yet could n't escape it..

However, their O.W.L.s exams were announced, the hatered inside both was boiling in their chests.. Severus now was somehow doubting that there was some secret Remus keeps.. he suspected Remus to be some sort of a dangerous creature, he noticed that he was missing on certain days each month, returning with scratches and tooth prints all over his arms, neck and face , but he never knew the reason behind it, neither the reason behind the noticeably strange behaviour of Sirius Black, James Potter and Peter Pettigraw (whom Severus now calls Pethetic-grow) when Remus was gone, they were active more than ever, forgot to insult him or hex him sometimes -which was some kind of impossible- , just passing by saying Oil Head or Snivilly, he wondered what could that be for, but he never knew.. untill one day, he found Sirius coming towards him with an evil smirk on his face, making him look as if he has just black-mailed Severus with something really precious, his hands in his pockets..

"How's it going Oil Head? still wandering in the corridor to find yourself some ugly spider -like you- to eat for dinner?"

"No, I wasn't" he sneered, "In fact..I hoped that I could find the best way to get rid of..ugly..insects with four brown eyes or with some hair that looked rather like a punch of straw!"

"Ha!" barked Sirius, "You can't find the best way to wash yours, how on Earth did you think you will find the best way to get rid of insects.. however" he yawned lazily, "I guess you are really busy now searching for your dinner, so you probably won't be able to challenge me at all.."

"What are you blathering about?" said Severus in deepest disgust..

"Well," he looked abit curious"You surely won't let your books and study for such a stupid thing as visiting the shreiking shack, around midnight, a week from now.."

"I'm afraid I don't find that dusty spider-shelter very amusing, thank you",

"As you like.. I offered you a golden chance to see a werewolf.." his eyes glittered, "A real one, you know...on the night when the moon's full..in mid night..at the hour of his strength, but like I told James.." he waved his hands in the air carelessly, "you are too coward and busy to do such things.. see ya around, Snivilly!"

Snape stood there.. transfixed with a puzzled look on his pale face, was he telling the truth? Is there really a werewolf in the shack? Well.. if there was any, that might be the only explanation of the howling he hears at night every month, but why was Sirius telling him about it? Surely he wasn't intending to give him a trophy for his courage or to tell the school how brave he was.. Suddenly, something popped into his mind, he put one on one and understood what it was all about... It was Remus, Of course it was him, there's no other reason he left the school for about a week every month, returning back with scratches all over him, the only explanation why on the very same days he heard the howling, the only explanation the others were busy and then disappearing with no particular reason..

But still, he couldn't understand why did Sirius provide him with informations about it..he surely didn't want Remus' secret to be spilt all over the school.. nor that Remus stand the humilation of Snape finding him in such a form.. he kept thinking over and over again about it.. then decided to go and see it with his own eyes, to witness one of his enemys in his worst positions... just to humilate them afterwards with something like Hairy face or Tail boy or so.. also to announce that Gryffindor's prefect is an animal who spends his nights in the shreiking shack scratching and biting himself..

He decided to do it.  
A week later, when 5 minutes were left before midnight, he started to move.. towards the shreiking shack.. 


	5. Chapter 5:Werewolf, Dog, Mouse & beard

Wand cletched in his hand, eyes changed into slits to spot his way, Severus Snape walked -rather sneaked- into Hogwarts grounds and towards the shreiking shack at mid night, the night when the moon was full, when he would finally find Remus J. Lupin in his humilating position, his plan was to spot him while he is a werewolf, go back to the castle, wake every-one up and tell them the truth about Remus, Gryffindor's prefect..

To be honest, Remus never bullied him, laughed at him or called him Snivilly or Oil head, he stopped a little as the thought hit his mind..

"He's their friend.." said a little firm voice in his head, "that's enough reason for him to pay..to suffer.."

Without another moment's thought, he ran towards the shreiking shack on tip toes (Werewolves had strong sense of hearing, didn't they?) he finally reached the old cottage, so he hid between some bushes, a bit hisitating whether to do it or not, considering the fact that he's Slytherin's prefect which is a position he dreamt about and wasn't really ready to give it away because of Remus Lupin, it's past midnight and he's out side Hogwarts which is a school rule he broke, he will face a werewolf in its full power which is pretty dangerous but he would be able to see the ashamed faces of James, Sirius and mostly, Remus..

He then strode steadily towards the shack where loud howling, barking and squeaking were clearly heard, he opened the door a centimeter or so to get a proper look at what was happening inside, then he saw a really strange scene..

He found himself looking into a room where every thing was torn, the curtains, the chairs (which had at maximum three legs only), the pillows, the carpet, it seemed as if someone held an axe or a sew and cut everything infront of him.

On the red, circular, torn up carpet -like every thing else- he saw a werewolf with thick, gray and black fur, yellowish eyes, long claws and sharp fangs.. right beside him was a huge black dog, sniffing suspeciously, he rolled his eyes to their side, there was a small, brown mouse that was moving restlessly.. looking terrified, reminding Severus with someone very familiar but he couldn't realise who..at least at that time...

The large dog suddenly gave a loud bark, Severus concluded that it was trying to tell the werewolf something, because it looked at him, bared its long, sharp teeth at him with a look of obvious hatered and hunger in its eyes..

There was no where to go, he ran as fast as his legs could carry him, but in vain, the werewolf was far too fast for him, it was approaching, ready to jumb and immerce its fangs into Severus's flesh, he covered his eyes with his hands and shut them tightly, waiting for his end, his whole life passing infont of him quickly.

"STUPIFY!"

Some one screamed behind him at the top of his voice, a voice he knew so well and hated for so long.. it was James, James Potter who has just said the hex that made the werewolf stop in midair, fall on Severus, freezed, the curse that saved his life from the fangs of a very near, terrible end..

"What on Earth were u doing here?" asked James in a serious tone, "you could have got yourself killed!"

"I was wandering around!" replied Severus in the same cold manner of his, getting up, " And if you don't mind, try to tie your pets up in the future, they are abit..dangerous, you know."

The black dog came hurriedly, followed by the mouse he'd just seen in the shack, its hair was all absorbed into its body that started to get obvious and human-like, claws were going back into its hands which were now getting thicker and paler like the rest of its body, tail disappearing, nose was getting smaller like the pair of relatively long ears stuck to its head a moment ago, its eyes were getting normal and human like again.. it all happened in less than ten minutes..

The once ugly black dog was now standing on its feet instead of four, no more the black dog that barked madly sometime before, but the handsome, fifth year Sirius Black..

The once brown mouse grew larger but, unlike Sirius, there wasn't a noticeable diffrence between both his image before and after the transformation, Peter Pittegraw stood just like he was in the shreiking shack, without the tail and the whiskers...

"P-.. James..." said Sirius lazily, avoiding calling James with his nickname, Prongs, "we were just about to have some fun around, seems that Oil head accepted my challenge after all, strange thing he finally let go of those books.."

"That's not funny Sirius!" replied James, rather angrily at Sirius who was now laughing, Peter joining stupidly, "You were about to get him killed! and look at Remus!"

"Relax mate,"he replied indifferently, "Old Snivilly can't be easily scared, can you Oil head? as to Remus, he's gonna make it, it's only a stupify for Heaven's sa.."

"EXPELLIARMUS"

Sirius was sent flying towards a large tree that knocked him down, his wand flew into Snape's hand who smirked in triumph, ran back towards the castle as James tried to hex him with every curse he knew.. but it was no use, Snape has already reached the castle and was now heading towards Slytherin's dormitories when he collided with the last person he wanted to meet at that very particular moment.

He gazed at him, unable to speak, where he stood, in his blue night dress, wearing his cresent-like spectacles, his long, long, silver beard bright under the lights of the corridor where they stood..looking dead serious..

"May I have a word with you, Mr. Snape?" Professor Dumbledore asked him in a way that made him feel he'd just lost his prefect badge, at least 200 points from Slytherin, and worst of all, Hogwarts, his new home... 


	6. Chapter 6:Truth, Humilation& Love begins

Along the long corridor lit by floating candles all the way, Severus followed Professor Albus Dumbledore to his office but then he realised that this wasn't the way to the office, they were heading towards the hospital wing instead.

"Poppy" called the headmaster the moment he entered.

"Yes, Albus" said she, in a hurry, taking her breath "The bed's ready, so is the potion, every thing's in its place.. I was just waiting for you to arrive"

Severus was now gazing at both of them in great surprise.. what did she mean, bed and potion are ready? Why was she waiting for them? Did he.  
Suddenly, as the thought hit his head, his heart sank, what if Dumbledore knew about the whole thing? What if he knew that Severus was out of his dormitory at midnight at the shreiking shack watching a werewolf? But he can't be expelled for catching a werewolf, it's Remus who should be, he is the werewolf..

But what if Dumbledore knew about Remus? What if he knew all about the werewolf business and the shreiking shack? What if he was trying to protect Remus from other students and the opposite? In that case he would be expelled in no time, and he will have to go back to his home, his old home he tried to forget so hard..

As memories came back flashing in his mind, he found Madame Pomfrey holding him tight around the wrest, thrusting a jug full of some bluish liquid, he could recognize as..

"Anti-werewolf potion!" he exclaimed, "What.. Why are you giving me this? I'm not a werewolf!"

"yet!" said Madame Pomfrey, her eyes sparking, "We are not sure what had happened, but what I'm sure of is that this will show us, NOW DRINK IT!"

She said the last words angrily, through gritted teeth, he could have sworn that there was a threatining accent in her words..so he obayed silently.  
He now had to spend the whole day in drinking that potion, his eyes shut, as Madame Pomfrey kept eyeing him with obvious hatered in her eyes, she now looked as if she was going to attack him, for some reason he never knew.  
He finally got out of the hospital wing next day -Madame Pomfrey was still looking like a tiger- and as soon as he stepped a foot on the stair case to Slytherin's common room, he found professor Flitwick running to catch up with him,

"Mr Snape" he called after him with his squeaky little voice, "The head master asks you for a word"  
They went together to the secret passage of Dumbledore's office,

"Chocolate frogs!" said professor Flitwick, as the wall split and a spiral staircase appeared.. they went upstairs, he was not giving the slightest attention that they were standing right infront of the huge door, behind which, the headmaster of Hogwarts was, he was busy thinking what will happen to him when he gets in there, whether he will be expelled or not..

The door of the office was opened, -Flitwick had to poke him hard in the back to make him move- Dumbledore sat thoughtfully joining his hands, looking at Severus in a way that made him think that the old man was reading his mind..

Severus began to worry, he never liked to see Dumbledore looking him in the eye -which happened frequently because of the continous war between him and the others- it gave him the sensation that he was going to be expelled (his worst nightmere.  
Finally, Dumbledore took his blue eyes off him and had been suddenly interested in the carpet for a minute or so before he looked up again at Severus who could see a look of pity in his eyes..

"Sit down, Severus" he said in a fatherly way, "I want to talk to you for a while.."

He did as he was told, uncomfortably.

"Well, you know why you are here, Mr Snape, I suppose?" asked the old man..eying him carefully..

"I suppose so, professor."

"Then you will understand if I asked you to swear not to breathe a word about what you saw the previous night to anyone, I dare say?"

"Excuse me?"

Severus asked, blankly, he expected Dumbledore to be angry, take some points from Slytherin, frown and tell him that he was expelled, but surely not to ask him to swear that!

"Will you swear not to breathe a word about what you saw the previous night to anyone?" he repeated..

For the first time in four weeks, he laughed a mad laugh that the whole office rang with it.. Dumbledore was still eying him carefully, patiently and silently.  
He stopped laughing, frowned.

"What, you mean, you won't punish them or put them in any kind of detention?"

"I am aware of how much the pain they caused you was, Severus" said he, "But you can't tell anyone about Mr Lupin, I'm also afraid to tell you that you went on your own responsibility, as Mr Black told me.."

"Pain?" he asked smoothly, burning from inside, "PAIN? That silly joke of Sirius's could have lead me to my death! now when the chance comes to me to take, you don't even put them in detension, sir"  
The head master, yet again, made the last move Severus could have expected him to do, he looked sadly at him, shaking his head slightly,

"I know that they hurt you" he said, "But I hope you will surely change your mind after you know that Remus can not possibly have any kind of detention, because he didn't tell you about it and he wasn't in a state of mind that could possibly alarm him not to chase you and the fact that he... may.. die after a while, mainly.. ten years from now.."

"I beg your pardon?"

The news came strucking him in the heart..Severus needed to revenge, to see any sort of punishment even if it was lines but he was no monster..he couldn't spread what he knew about Remus while he was almost dying soon..

"You heard me well, Severus.." said Dumbledore, tears sparkling in his eyes.. "I said that Mr Lupin is expected to be dea in ten years, unless..."

"Unless what?"

The old man looked at him, puzzled and thinking,

"First, do I have your word that you will not say a word about what you saw this night in the shreiking shack?"

"Yes" Said Severus impatiently, "What was that you were going to say just now?"

"Remus could be saved if he was given a potion, a strong, ancient one.."

"Go on.."

"The potion can be prepared only by a clever wizard, a really clever one, it also needs a powerfull spell but the real challenge," He said, eyes widening, "Is that the blood of the werewolf which bit him in the first place must be taken and added to the potion.."

Severus just stared at him, it would have been better if thunder hit him, its effect would be less than that! Any thing will..(A/N:If you are thinking that this may be a SS/RL fan fiction, you better leave it now coz you'll be really disappointed)  
The bell rang, on a normal day, he would run as fast as he could towards the great hall to take his Defence Against Dark Arts O.W.L. test but he was paralized, he then heard Dumbledore telling him to go and as he did so, descended the spiral stair case, he took his disegion, he will save Remus at the right time, before the fifteenth year from the first transfiguration, ten years from the moment of midnight of the first of September that year..

The test was good and he was sure he answered it well, when he got out, he moved aimlessly in the grounds, revising a book and with mere coincidence, he sat on the grass, not far away from him, near to the lake, sat James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Jhon Lupin and Peter pettigraw.  
Thus, his very worst memory began...

"Snivilly!"

Shouted Sirius, in his bark-like scream he knew so well, one thing lead to another, it seemed that Sirius wanted to revenge for the night before's curse..he kept bullying him then Severus ended up hanging in mid air, as James was just about to do his stupid move, (A/N: you know it well, so don't try to act innocent and ask about it!) he was hit from behind by a navy jet that knocked him down.  
Every body looked at the one who hit him infront of the whole school, and they were struck!  
They saw a girl, in her fifth year or forth one maybe, she had a sleeky black hair, deep blue eyes, her body was fit and she was really beautiful although she was frowning with growing anger right into sirius's eyes, she was holding a wand up right to his face..

"Cara!" Sirius whispered, in a tone that was obviously of fear..

"Put him down." she commanded.

"What if I won't?"

"You will have to deal with me" she replied, now aiming right at his heart, "Now put him down slowly and nobody will get hurt"

Muttering in a low voice, he obayed but not exactly as she wanted, he just gave his wand a wave and Severus fell, hitting the floor..

"I TOLD YOU TO PUT HIM DOWN SLOWLY!" she screamed at him, as she ran towards Severus.  
She bent down, leaned her head against his chest so as to hear his heart beats and breath, she seemed terrified, then calmed down soon when he opened his eyes... 


	7. Chapter 7:Catherine & Selene

He looked at her between life and death, every thing seemed to be spinning around him except her exceptionally pretty face..there were many voices around him, people were running, screaming, playing, laughing but he cared about none of that, all he wanted was to gaze at her as long as he can, it seemed that it was because of her he felt very comfortable and secure.. untill madame Pomfrey touched him with her wand and then voices stopped and every thing went black..

He opened his eyes next day to find himself lying on a bed in the hospital wing, he got up, tried to go outside when he collided with madame Pomfrey..

"What on Earth do you think you are doing?" she shouted at him..

But he wasn't really listening to a word of what she said, he was sitting on the ground staring at the pretty girl that stood right behind her, the same girl who was defending him the day before, now wearing a pink T-shirt and a skirt with her hair tied up in a long pony tail behind her, smiling calmly at him, he smiled back..

"Mr Snape!"

He jerked his head back to madame Pomfrey who was turning into red because of her anger,

"I was saying..Oh, who cares, Miss Robinson here came to visit you",

"Hello" she said, still smiling, "I hope you don't mind me comming to see you, I just wanted to make sure you are alright"

"What? Oh no..not at all..thank you"

He started to realize that the ground he was sitting on was cold, so he got to his feet and wished that he could get out of the hospital wing as fast as he could with her..

"So, Mr Snape," popped madame Pomfrey, "I guess you are alot better than yesterday, You are free to go"

They went out together, he barely beleived himself, he was walking with the prettiest girl he ever laid his eyes upon and she was not afraid of him as all the other girls were, to him, that was heaven.. but apparently it was too good to last more than five minutes, as they started to hold a conversation about the weather, a harsh, bark-like voice bellowed from behind them..

"Hey there, Oil head, found yourself a new girl freind"  
He expected Sirius to be walking with his usual gang, smirking at him as usual. However, he was wrong.

He was walking towards them alone, with his wand dangling from his pocket and Severus could spot an air of envy mixed with jealousy and the usual hatered in his eyes, he was just going to answer back, when she grabbed his wrest tightly,

"Just keep going, don't even look at him, he's not worthy."

"Ooooh, Cara. I haven't thought that your taste would be that bad.."

"Mind your own business, will you?"

"For heaven's sake, Catherine! You refused to go out with me and preferred that git?"

"Well at least that git you are talking about is not just a smart kid with a wand, at least he has a brain instead of that empty bony box of yours!"

It seemed like she has just said the magic words, Sirius's eyes were now sparking like mad and he was obviously making up his mind whether to hit Snape to death or not, he then bit his lower lip, looked at Snape a nasty look and headed straight to the castle..they watched him off, then went on their way, there was a question in his mind that he needed to get an answer for, so he finally asked her when they reached the lake

"Is there any thing between you and Sirius?"

She blushed a little before answering him, looking a bit offended,

"No..what makes you think that way?"

"Nothing, it's just that he was really annoyed when he spotted you walking with me"

She sighed,

"There's nothing, it's just that he thinks himself a really popular boy in here and acts as if any girl would like to go out with him just because he is handsome, so he asked me out once and I refused it, that's all.. I hate him any way, don't like those proud people, you know."

"Right you are"  
He whispered in agreement, she smiled at him and he smiled back, they then, went on together, talking like old freinds. Years passed, Severus got full marks in all his N.E.W.T.s, and was never seen in the grounds without Catherine around, they were now one of the best and mot known couples of Hogwarts, and they kept seeing each others even after school years.. He was the slimy, annoying person no more but the handsome skillfull Severus Snape and she grew up to be the most beautiful lady of all times..

But unfortunately, their happiness was not meant to be, for Lord Voldemort was gaining more power than ever and was collecting as many followers as he could, hearing of Snape and his astonishing knowlage and skills of the dark arts and the recommendations of all the Death Eaters (Voldemort's followers as he called them who were with him in Hogwarts), he took him in his survice.. Snape was forced to, there was no other choices infront of him, specially after "He Who Must Not Be Named" threatened that he knew all about his relationship with Catherine and that he could finish it whenever he likes, unless he gets a satisfying survice from Severus..

Severus himself didn't want this, he wasn't really eager to join the Death Eaters at all, but what could he do? He was not a stupid person, he knew his chances infront of the dark lord were nothing to all, he was just a wizard facing the most powerfull wizard on Earth and he knew if he ever said no, it would be his end, the very same thing that he never wished to happen, specially that his relationship with Catherine was advancing greatly and that he wanted to jump to the next level, commitment..

He finally decided that it was time they stop dating each other and to settle their relationship, he decided to ask her for marriage and such a proposal it was!

That day, he prepared every thing and decided that it was all going to be perfect, so he went to her, asked her out, they had dinner in a quiet place on candle light, then he took her for a ride on a Unicorn (which was really difficult considering the fact that Unicorns hate men) and they sat together on it in mid air, chatting.  
It wasn't really night yet, the last strings of sun light could be seen in the horizon still,

"You said you wanted to tell me something important" she said, "What was that?"

"Oh, yes..that.."

He got a small box from his pocket, one of those red boxes in which rings are put, he opened it but it was empty, he got his wand out, there were some stars in the sky above them, exactly at that layer that was blue-stained, the degree of blue which she loved so much, he waved his wand in what appeared to be oval-like wave, mattered something under his breath and to make her astonishment more than she already had, the area where he did that, was now starless-pitch black area, it seemed to be that he cut an oval peice from the glittering sky above and put it in his hand, then he pointed his wand at the longest golden sun string, got it out and attached it to the small peice of sky in his hands, it twisted around itself to form a ring to which the peice of sky was attached like a blue diamond on a golden ring, he put it in the box and held her hand in his, then whispered slowly

"Catherine Joseph Robinson,"he swallowed loudly,

"I don't think myself able to keep what I feel towards you a moment more than this, but I never felt that feeling towards any other woman but you, I used to be a man with no life, a man who was lost and never puts on a smile on his miserable face untill you came and lit my heart and changed my world, you are the one who truly defeated the fear inside me and replaced it with love I never beleived my self capable of, the only way I can tell you this is that I love you... Catherine, Will you marry me?"

Tears came streaming down her blue eyes to cover her cheeks, as she transferred her eyes from the ring in his hand to his nervously pleading face before swinging her arms around his neck affectionally,

"Oh Severus, I..I love you too" she cried, "What took you too long to say it? Yes, Yes I will.."

And as he held her in his arms, he felt for the first time in his life that he is not alone...

The day that followed they were standing in a small church near the villages, with only their families, Malfoy and Bellatrix gathered, they got married and only two years later, they had a beautiful daughter, looking exactly like both of them, without his hooked nose or her blue eyes, she looked remotly beautiful that he spent the whole day with nothing to do except staring at her face..

"So..We finally have the beautiful daughter you always wanted, dear"  
He said affectionatly to his wife as he advanced to her bed holding his daughter after kissing his wife's head.  
She nodded faintly, as she was too weak to answer back.

"Yeah,you are beautiful"

He told his daughter who was playing with his little finger, looked at his wife and smiled at her,

"well, I guess you have a competetor here, Catherin, my new girl friend has arrived, right sweety?"

"What shall we call her?" she asked softly.

"Any name will be beautiful as long as it is you who choose it.."he replied

"Ooh, I beleive it is you who should choose her name, you have a fine taste you know.."

"Hmmmm" he looked around as if he was going to find a suitable name around the corner, "I know a good one, how about Selene?"

"Selene?"

"Yes, it is the name of the Greek Goddess of moon, Selene.. You like the name don't you?" he asked his little daughter who was smiling like her mother at his face..

"Humm, yes I think it's good, Selene Severus Snape.." 


	8. Chapter 8:Face The Facts

For four years, Severus Snape lived happily in his new world, with his wife and daughter in their simple, small cottage by the lake and a forest that never looked so beautiful in his eyes.

He loved watching his daughter grow up infront of his eyes each and every day, it was such a warm feeling to look at her face when it shone brightly by her silvery laugh that nothing could replace with the exception of the hopefull smile on his wife's face..on the other hand, Snape had his Death Eater missions that were completely different from his perfect world.  
The Dark Lord who should not be named was in his full strength, he always looked at Snape as his favourite and best Death Eater, so it was not strange that he took all the hard tasks, those that required great skills and intelligence to be done, like threatening ministry members by burning them alive or performing a long, painful crucio of his on them, black mailing goblins and if was essencial, murders that should be done in a clean way, without a trace. Ofcourse, he is to be rewarded by tons of gallions and recommends of the Dark Lord himself each time he had a meeting with his followers.

His wife however, had another point of view.. She was never pleased by the way her husband acquired money nor was she getting along with his habit of returning home around dawn and leaving again at noon.. thus, she decided to discuss the matter with him one night after she got Selene to her bed..

"Whatever your goals are Severus, you were not to attack the ministry of magic the way you did this morning under any circumstances!"

"Now, now Cathy, don't you think that you are getting too angry than you should be, specially with Selene sleeping in the room you are standing before?"

"Don't change the subject Severus!" she said in an angry tune, now dropping her voice, "You know that this is the wrong thing to do."

"Alright then.." he went towards the nearest chair and sat there, gazing and smiling at her angry face, "Do I hear any suggestions for a better job that guarantees a thousand gallions for every task I do as well as I am supposed to?"

"No, There certainly isn't, I can't beat that.. but at least you will get these gallions you are talking about in a decent way, without black-mails, murders or attacks.. at least you will be able to sleep well at night without your heart bleeding with guilt!"

He sat there for a moment calculating something, then started clapping his hands few times..

"Brilliant, I admit it, that was pretty touchy indeed but you are forgetting something.."

"Which is...?"

"The Dark Lord, Cathy, The One Who Must Not Be Named.."

"What about him?" she asked rather carelessly, "He does have other Death Eaters, I believe, or does he not?He has others who are willing to do those missions you are talking about, I dare say!"

"He does, he has many followers indeed, I don't know their strengthes but they must be good.. The thing is.."he hesitated for a moment before giving a long sad sigh, "He is unable to forgive or forget.. Those who betray him, Catherine, are to be punished in a way you can't possibly imagine,he tortures them infront of their families before finishing them off..you don't want me to get the same destiny nor you want Selene to see her father being tortured before her eyes, do you?"

"Ofcourse not, Severus.."

She ran towards him, her tears streaming down her face and hugged him so tight that he was surprised at her reaction. However, he hugged her with an arm and tapped her on the back by the other one.

"Hey..nothing is going to happen, I'm safe and so are you, you needn't cry.."

"I..I.. didn't..I never..I'm sorry b..but I can't help it Sev, you know that and just thinking that I might lose you some day..is..awful.."

"you won't" he told her, drying her eyes with his sleevs, "You won't lose me, I will always be by your side and you were right about every thing you said."

"But The Dark Lord..you have just said that.."

"I ought to change my life," he interrupted her, "for the better, for you and for Selene, I don't want her to grow up with a Death Eater for a father."

She smiled again, he smiled back to her and to himself..

Next day Severus had a long way to travel, so he woke up at dawn, kissed his sleeping wife and daughter then decided to go to where if he is to be seen, he is to be dead in no time, either by The Dark Lord him self or one of his followers..

He went to an alley in London where there was what seemed to be the wreck of a shop with smashed windows and a dusty sign carrying the words "Out Of Order", around it were small mounts of rubbish attracting that great number of hungry cats and dogs.  
He ignored the sign, the completely unattractive smell and those little children who assumed that he was a litter collector and entered.

It wasn't any good from inside either, as a matter of fact he couldn't decide which was worse.

Every thing was covered with more than five cintemeters-thick layer of dust, a broken table was thrown in the middle of the shop along with many broken chairs and broken plates, he had to hold a piece of cloth over his nose and mouth all the time to prevent himself from inhaling the air which was full of dust like every thing else in the room..

He was looking for something, anything, it had to be small and unnoticeable by muggles in case any of them went nosing inside the shop -which was some how impossible considering the state of the shop inside and outside- he kept looking for what seemed to be over an hour, touching every thing around him untill he finally saw it..

In one of those small cupboards smashed on the floor of the place, he saw a small kettle that, unlike every thing, was not that dusty after all, it seemed as if it was used before, there were many finger prints covering it, assuring Snape that it was what he desired to find.

He crossed the room, placed his pale hands on the kettle..He felt a little jolt in his stomach before every thing went spinning around him.. he was used to it but he still felt sick every time he travelled by a port key and it was definetly not his best way of travelling.  
After a few minutes of hanging to it, spinning like mad, it seemed like he was falling in a hole and that green area ahead of him was the bottom of it, he dived into it at top speed then he found him self standing on a grassy ground he perfectly knew, he smirked to himself when he saw that lake he used to stroll along, the trees of the forbidden forest and specially the Whomping Willow he perfectly knew..

He gave a silent sigh before entering through the gates of the ancient castle, in less than two minutes, he was pacing the corridors of Hogwarts towards the Old head master's office, Albus Dumbledore's office...  
My special thanks to my sister Carathel-Snape and to my fave author Lady Henrietta for reviewing, keep reviewing guys, thanks once more () :) 


	9. Chapter 9:Shafter

Severus has always loved Catherine.. they had shared almost everything, for there was a secret he never revieled for her own good.  
He was not the kind of a person who would simply let go of all his ethics and beliefs and join forces with the dark lord.  
Indeed he wasn't exactly the cheerful, friendly type but he wasn't a murderer either..

A man's spirit can be broken in many ways(AN1)..ways much easier than force or spells and much more effective; one of which was love.. This is a fact That voldemort was very aware of..

Severus remembered very clearly the first time when the Dark Lord sent for him, he was still gathering his death eaters,  
choosing only those whom he knew deserved to join him in his quest for power, those who were famous for their skill and vast knowlage of magic and spells, ones such as Severus Snape..

When they first met.. the dark lord promised him with riches beyond his imagination.. with power and achievement of all his dreams.. but he refused as he knew more than this.. he was no fool and he knew what the Dark Lord was up to; he would use him to do as he wishes then leaves him to face the dementors of Azkaban that of course, if he doesn't kill him a most painful death. But Voldemort wouldn't give in so simply. Snape was worth alot.. it would be foolish to let him slip away from his grasp to join forces with the ministry or the order, so he used another method to convince Snape

He knew Catherine Snape has just given birth to their first child, a girl.. he didn't even need ligilamency to know what the most precious thing Snape had and feared to lose was; for what would a father's worst fear be more than a tragic loss of his beloved daughter?

"I understand, Snape, that you refuse to join me, eh?" asked he,

"Yes, I do" replied Snape who was shaking with fear from inside but trying, and succeding, to keep his body and voice steady.. "I'm afraid I cannot accept your..generous..offer".

"Oh yes, you will indeed be afraid..BELLA!" he called his loyal deatheater, "Please bring our little, surprise to Mr Snape.."

The woman who was standing there bowed to her master then went along to obey his order.Snape was now worried,  
he was sure it was not a pleasant surprise.. there are never any from him. Then he heard a small voice.. a baby's voice..

"Selene?"he turned around, surprised at the sight of his little daughter toddling towards him.  
Now his heart was about to explode in his chest, what was she doing here? Where is Catherine?Is she...?

Before he could complete his thoughts, a green flash went right beside him, hitting his daughter's small figure just before she could reach him, and she fell.  
He looked at her body in shock, fear, angst.. he hasn't absorbed what has just happened yet.. has he really just lost his only child?

He ran to her, collected her body from the floor, trying to wake her up.. she couldn't be dead.. She's still too young to die.  
Behind him Voldemort was laughing a cold, loud, highly amused laugh...

"See now Severus?" said he, "This is what happens to those who reject my invitations but do not worry.. She is not Your daughter"

"What..?" whispered Snape,

He looked back at the still figure between his arms.. it was slowly fading away into thin air, he couldn't hold back his surprise.. is she really gone? was all he could think of.  
Voldemort laughed at his reaction even more loudly..

"I thought you were smarter than this, Severus.." said he, sarcastingly "Can you not recognize a Shafter?"

A shafter? Ofcourse! How has he been so stupid? Shafters always change into the one thing that one loves above all and in his case, it transformed into his daughter.. Selene. He let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding back.. it wasn't his little princess.. But suddenly another thought struck him, what if?  
"What if it was not a shafter?" Completed the dark lord, "What if it was really your daughter..Selene, I believe?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean"The dark lord suddenly became even more fearful, "Join my army now, Severus or your precious Selene would be food to werewolves!"

This was more than enough for him to re-think a thousand times, it was his daughter's life at risk.. he couldn't simply let her die.. It was no more a matter of discussion.. he knew exactly what to do..

"You win.." replied Snape before kneeling to the floor, "..master"

To be continued   
Ok.. so what do you think? I hope you liked that chapter.. waiting for your reviews (AN1) I don't own that phrase.. quote it from Maximillion Pegasus in Yu-gi-oh! Episode 27: Creator vs. Champion part1,  
He said "A man's spirit can be broken in much easier ways" 


	10. Chapter 10: Threats

**Quick Summary:****

* * *

Severus Snape is currently as you read in Chapter 1 in his old house (Not Spinner's End, just keep up with me..), reviewing his past... Early chapters in his parent's house, then Hogwarts, & now he's married to Catherine (Mine) and he has a little daughter called Selene (also mine).. So now, in a previous Chapter, he was talking over the Death eater issue with Catherine.. Then he went to Dumbledore.  
Chapter 9 he remembers how he became a Death eater in the first place.. Chapter 10 is that night after he got back home.. Followin'?**

* * *

**Chapter 10: Threats**

He couldn't beleive he is a death eater now.. He has always heard of his power and strong magic, he was sure the Dark lord would try to get him to his side.. back then he was sure he can never force him into something like thisbut he knew so little of his ability to make anyone join him and play his game.

He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named knew Snape's weak point and he knew just how to use it..But he still needed a proof of his absolute loyalty, that's why he gave him a "little mission" to accomplish and he knew the right way to inform him of it..

"_Kill Albus Dumbledore_"

"But..Master.. I.." said the kneeling Severus Snape, "I..I am no murderer, sir"

"_Do it Severus, and you shall be greatly rewarded_.." said he,

"_But fail, and you will watch your precious, little Selene die.. Slowly and agonizingly_.."

Severus was speechless...

"..._And perhaps we can invite the mummy too .. Catherine, I believe?_.."

His heart sank.. Voldemort was a stronger ligilimens than he was.. What else did he know?

_"..After all, it is her only daughter's funeral.. "_  
He laughed a long, loud, cruel laugh as Selene appeared infront of him, Severus was paralized.. He couldn't move a muscle as Voldemort held his wand at his daughter's direction, whose screaming was clearly heard over his insane laughter.. 'He is cruciating her..' was all he could think of, 'Selene..'

"**DADDY!**" she cried, "**Please help me daddy! I'll be a good girl**!"

'Selene..'

"**Please Daddy!**"

"**_KlLL ALBUS DUMBLEDORE.. OR ELSE..._**"

A green light shot from his wand to the little girl's body before him.. Suddenly, her screaming stopped..her body lay motionless on the floor..her eyes were wide open..lifeless... She was dead.

**"SELENE!"**

He sprang up from his bed, gasping and sweating heavily.. It was a nightmare.. Just a nightmare, or was it?  
Unaware of his worried wife -who woke up when he screamed- , he put on his robe and ran to his daughter's room,  
he quietly opened the door, and let out a sigh of releif.  
She was there.. hugging Chuckie (AN/1) -her teddy bear- and sleeping innocently and -most important- safely..he approached her small bed and looked at her for a moment,

"You really are precious.." he whispered as he gently tossed away a lock of her hair...

He covered her well with her pink blanket and gently kissed her forehead, before he went out and slowly closed the door..

"Severus?"

"Catherine" he said, turning around to face her.. "Why are you awake in such an hour?"

"I heared you scream before you came here.." She touched his face, "Is everything alright?"

He kissed her hand and nodded.. and as they lay together in their room, Severus swore he would not let anything harm either his daughter or his wife, even if it was Voldemort, but he had to choose between their lives and the old headmaster of Hogwart's life and it was no easy choice.. But he knew what he had to do...

To Be continued...

* * *

OK.. another chapter's over.. Thank you Lady Henrietta for reviewing )  
**(AN/1) Yeah, ChuckieChuky from that killer-doll horror movie series.. but don't go day dreamin', that's a TEDDY BEAR! Chuckie has nothing to do with my fic.. ofcourse I don't own it..**

**Please tell me how is it goin' so far..**


End file.
